The Dark Lover
by FighterQueen
Summary: She would do anything for Cloud." It was the truth. She would. And she did. But when he left her alone, what would happen to her, what would change? Would she lie to him? Story better than the summary. R&R please. XD


**A/n: Hey guys!! This is my first story on this site so I dunno what it will be like. I hope its good! XD xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters in this story (apart from my original ones). **

* * *

_I tried to stop it. I tried to stop her, but it never works out, does it? I told her not to do it, but she never listened, and now look. I think I've broken her soul, I made her choose, and now its backfired. Now she's broken. And only he can fix her. I can't do anything, and that has broken me too._

Cloud Strife stood at the Dark Depths in Radiant Garden, leaning against the cliff wall with his arms folded, waiting. Unbeknownst to him, someone had been waiting with him, out of site, for the same person to arrive. She had decided that she was going to do it, no matter what he said. She was willing to do it for her best friend. It would end his misery.

"_She was willing to do anything for Cloud," they always said. Best friends forever. So it came as no surprise to everyone what she did._

Cloud suddenly jerked upwards, moving away from the wall. He appeared, quickly, in a flash of darkness. Cloud's face changed, immediately darkening as he drew his sword from his back. She knew it was time.

_She just…jumped out. She didn't hesitate apparently. She just, leaped out, fearless. Then she grabbed hold of him. Just grabbed him and pinned him down. She just didn't care._

"What in the…?!" the man shouted.

"Becky! What are you doing? Get away from him!" Cloud shouted frantically.

Becky had the man pinned down, arms twisted around his and knees pressing his thighs to the ground. She turned her head slightly to talk to Cloud.

"Do it! Stab me and him too! I might go but I'll be taking Sephiroth with me! Just do it Cloud!"

_She meant it too. She wouldn't let of him, no matter what was said. She was determined to help. She couldn't beat him in a fight, and she didn't want to. It wasn't her job. But she wanted to help stop him in any way that she could. Sephiroth had to die!_

Cloud took a step backwards, his blade trembling in his hands. He looked at the struggling Sephiroth, held to the ground by his best friend of years. Becky was grimacing, facetwisted with pain. She turned her head further, allowing Cloud to see her properly.

"Cloud! Do it! NOW!"

Cloud looked at her face again, seeing the pain on her face.

_It was too much. Her face was so contorted with pain, so twisted. It couldn't be done. It was too painful. Best friends can't kill each other._

"I…I can't."

"Cloud?" Becky shouted.

"I just can't. I'm sorry…" his sword clattered to the ground as he stepped backwards again, away from the struggling pair. He quickly picked it up, turning away and running. He didn't look back. He couldn't look back.

_She should have never been left alone. She should have gone too. She was so vulnerable there, alone with Sephiroth. She should have left straight away. But she stayed, tangled up with him, trying to hold on._

Becky looked at Sephiroth's face, her arms still tangled with his. He looked back, a strange look in his eye, a new unseen look that scared her. She began to pull away, but Sephiroth reacted quicker than she ever imagined he would. He pulled her arms from her and twisted his around hers so that she was the one being held down. He flipped her over, resting his weight upon her.

_It was such a horrible thing. Such a terrible thing that she went through. And everyone knew whose fault it was. They all blamed the right person, but never once turned their backs. They held strong to her, lied for her, even to her best friend. It all happened because she had been left alone, and the events that followed changed everything in her life. In a best friends' life._

Now Becky was the struggling one. She tried to push him off her, but he held her strongly, staring at her intently. She shuddered under the intensity of his gaze, turning her head away, breaking eye contact with Sephiroth. At this, he lowered his head towards hers, planting his lips onto hers. She kept her lips tightly pressed together, turning away from his kiss. He hissed.

"Open your mouth, or I won't be so nice to Cloud next time."

She obliged, letting his tongue roam around her mouth. She was disgusted at herself, letting him manipulate her like that. She couldn't let anything happen to Cloud though. She knew that he was serious. She had thought that she would hate the kiss, but something stirred inside of her. Sephiroth's touch was so gentle, sending shockwaves through her body. Something that frightened her, but excited her too.

_She was getting in too deep, and they had only been alone for a few minutes. She'd always hated him, but that changed, and their bond became something deeper. Something much darker. Something that changed everybody, not just her._

* * *

**A/n: Hope you liked that! I'll update ASAP if I get some reviews coz they are what makes writing these stories worthwhile. Luv all of youse**

**lmao**

**xxx**


End file.
